The Other One
by nighttenshi
Summary: What if Goku wasn't alone when he was found by Gohan?
1. Default Chapter

A/N- okay im not going to say much, only that you gotta have an open mind for this one. It's not exactly like the show, though it will have its times. Okie dokie pokies?? GOOD!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
  
  
The Other One  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Start of Something New  
  
  
  
They had found her, in the forest.  
  
She was so young, approximately a week old, and left behind, alone, or so they thought.  
  
The new Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were on the honey moon, which they both deserved so much, when they found her.  
  
Tail curled around her waist and hair as blue as the sky she glared at them when the new couple picked her up.  
  
Mrs. Briefs, being the air head that she is, snatched her away from the man and started to tickle the baby.  
  
  
  
"Look honey! It's not ticklish!!" she smiled goofily and started to rock the infant back and forth.  
  
  
  
The man smiled, he hadn't seen his wife so happy in a while.  
  
Ever since they had found out that Mrs. Briefs couldn't bear children she had been solemn and gloomy.  
  
Even at their wedding.  
  
She bounced the glaring child up and down until she did an airplane dive with the blue haired, monkey girl thing.  
  
As soon as she was as high as she could go she lost her fingering and dropped the baby suddenly.  
  
She shrieked and fell down beside the girl.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-" she chanted until the husband picked up the now un conscience baby.  
  
"She's fine." He said after a quick inspection.  
  
"She just needs to be given some food."  
  
She placed her slender hand onto the babe's brow and sighed.  
  
"What do we do with her?" he looked up and saw the tenderness in her eyes.  
  
"We first take the girl to the police to see if anyone is missing a child with a tail." He smiled.  
  
"Which I doubt, highly. And if there is no one to take care of her, I will adopt her, for you."  
  
She shrieked happily this time and put her arms around her husband.  
  
"And when we get back from the police station, we can take a long hot bath." She  
  
smiled evilly.  
  
He blushed and started walking quickly to the police station.  
  
She bounced behind him happily, humming to herself.  
  
  
  
Many years had past from that destined day.  
  
The briefs did get to keep the baby, which is now called bulma, and they raised her with love and care.  
  
When Mrs. Briefs dropped the girl, bulma lost all that she had, her memory.  
  
She wasn't actually alone.  
  
She was with a boy, of her own kind.  
  
He had rolled into the bushes and was sleeping peacefully when an old man found him.  
  
The man's name was Gohan.  
  
Bulma grew up quickly learning many things.  
  
She was smart, sometimes to smart for her own good, and living with a well- known scientist helped.  
  
She didn't have to go to school very long, so she had plenty of time to do whatever she wanted.  
  
She made plenty of new things this way: the dragon radar, which helped her meet goku, was one of the few that was unknown of.  
  
She also met her boyfriend while using the device.  
  
  
  
When sixteen curiosities flowed through her veins and when she was worked she would look through everything.  
  
One day she found a document that was classified, meaning that only her father could see it.  
  
At first she overlooked it because of the classification but when her name was found on the label...she ripped it open without a second thought.  
  
What she found there was unbelievable.  
  
She was told that she was adopted...but this told her she was found.  
  
In the woods no less.  
  
She didn't speak to her 'parents' for a year.  
  
After this year she matured greatly, and being able to understand her parent's actions  
  
she dismissed that she was adopted/found.  
  
Now she was even closer to her parents before.  
  
Ten years pass, nothing really knew happens.  
  
Bulma finds that she has special powers just like goku and his friends.  
  
He trains her, teaches her everything that he knows and after a while she is as strong as goku himself.  
  
Only he knows about her powers, and they make a promise not to use the powers unless they absolutely need too.  
  
  
  
While working the phone rings, she picks it up, asks who it is, and listens to the caller.  
  
They had found out many things about her.  
  
They knew she wasn't human, and that she wasn't really the daughter of the briefs.  
  
She had to get an artifact by a due date, or else she would be exposed.  
  
Will she do it?  
  
A/N-::evil grin:: soooo...'sup peoples? Have you read BULMA16's story : 'mind games'? It's really good! She's a really talented author! ...the only thing is that she doesn't update that quickly...ah well I understand though...'tis hard to do all this and your school/work or whatever it is you do. Okay well enough of my mindless babbling!  
  
Ü~º¤night§tenshi¤º~Ü  
  
^_^ 


	2. Sudden Changes

A/N- hey peoples!...person! Whatever!! Again not going to say much. Just that, I didn't really do the WHOLE mission for a couple of reasons  
  
1. You people have good imaginations! USE THEM!!  
  
2. Im not very good at 'secret mission' thingies....  
  
3. I have yet to figure out...I personally think it's cause I'm just plain L-A-Z-Y  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
The Other One  
  
Chater 2  
  
Sudden Changes  
  
  
  
"Agent 57664 reporting for duty." She said directly to the machine.  
  
Placing her finger onto the clear pad it beeped and then flashed.  
  
A picture of her retina appeared and was confirmed.  
  
The door finally opened.  
  
She stepped into an all white room, it flashed a few times and opened a door leading to an office area.  
  
Only a few looked up as she walked gracefully in, but as soon as they recognized her they went back to work.  
  
Only one approached her and walked along beside her.  
  
"Did you get it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Would I be back if I didn't?" she sneered.  
  
He walked quietly back to his cubicle and sat alone typing on his laptop.  
  
A man stood in front of the door leading to her next destination.  
  
"Move." She ordered, but he did not budge.  
  
She glared icily and finally after seeing that he moved to the side.  
  
"Thank you." She scoffed and kept moving.  
  
Throwing a bulky package on the man's desk he pulled back started.  
  
"Here's your damn artifact..." she growled.  
  
He smiled and held out a paper.  
  
She grabbed away from him and started to walk out.  
  
"Next mission report here." She reeled back.  
  
"What??!! Im not going onto another mission!" she screamed making everyone stop what they were doing to watch.  
  
"Yes, you are. You got this in record time. You've passed your final test. You are now a member of the CIA."He stated calmly.  
  
"BASTARD!!! I never WANTED to be a part of this..this...PLACE!" screamed in rage.  
  
Running toward him she gathered energy into her hands, but stopped remembering the pain of disobedience.  
  
He was shocked but didn't notice anything unusual.  
  
He wasn't strong. He couldn't feel her energy.  
  
He stood, and motioned her to leave.  
  
Giving him a hateful glare, she left him alone in his office.  
  
He knew she didn't want to be part of the IRS but she didn't have much of a choice, he had a lot of blackmail on her and he was going to use all of it.  
  
No matter what.  
  
  
  
  
  
As she drove back to her large house, she started to think about what her boyfriend would say.  
  
  
  
Wait, but she couldn't tell him.  
  
She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't tell anyone about the blackmail.  
  
Walking into the house she noticed a few things were different.  
  
Smelling an unfamiliar scent she traced it back to her room.  
  
The eyes got wide and the fists grabbed the closest thing to her when she realized who was with the new scent.  
  
Her boyfriend, yamcha.  
  
This was too much.  
  
Already she knew what the scent was doing with him.  
  
First she is pulled into business she never wanted contact with, and now her boyfriend is cheating on her?  
  
Her head whirled around in a pool of never-ending confusion.  
  
What had made her boyfriend lose interest?  
  
And why does the CIA want her?  
  
She didn't even notice that she was falling back until a pair of steel arms held onto her.  
  
She couldn't care who it was then she just wanted peace.  
  
  
  
Her eyes tightly shut and the mouth in a frown she was asleep.  
  
Goku looked around quite confused at the situation and sat her down on the couch near the TV.  
  
The screams and moans finally caught his attention and he raced up the stairs to see what was causing them.  
  
He heard them in Bulma's room and when it finally registered to him what was happening.  
  
He opened the doors, loudly.  
  
A naked woman on sat on yamcha, who was laying back smiling.  
  
The woman looked up quickly at the noise and screamed.  
  
Yamcha, too wasted to notice anything, sat up.  
  
"Whas wrong babee?" he asked in a slurred voice.  
  
She pointed to goku, who was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.  
  
The woman whispered something in his ear and got up pulling the covers with her, leaving yamcha naked on the bed.  
  
She ran into the bathroom, got dressed, and ran out as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
"HOW COULD YOU? Bulma is the most loyal person I know...and you're cheating on her?" goku yelled in frustration.  
  
Yes he was very stupid at times, but he knew what yamcha was doing.  
  
He also knew it was wrong.  
  
Yamcha, still pretty wasted, smiled and fell back in a drugged sleep.  
  
Goku looked at him in disgust.  
  
Bulma was awake when he came back to the living room.  
  
"Are you okay?" she nodded and turned away.  
  
"It's all right you can go now. I'll take care of the bastard." She sneered quietly.  
  
He forced a smiled and started to leave.  
  
It was then he remembered the reason for coming to Capsule Corp.  
  
"Oh yeah. Bulma I know this isn't probably the BEST time to ask this, but could you let my friend stay here for a while? He doesn't have a place to stay because of some problems at his home. He doesn't take much room and he won't cause any problems, I promise!."  
  
bulma not exactly in her right mind nodded.  
  
It was like she was in a trance staring at the wall and about ready to start drooling.  
  
He looked at her weirdly, but remembered that this was bulma and walked into the night alone.  
  
Snapping out of the trance she remembered the little problem in her room.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek and she caught it in her hand.  
  
It was time yamcha was taught a lesson about cheating, and how you always get caught.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
okay! Chapter 2...DONE!! That didn't take very long to do...well im starting chapter 3 very soon...maybe right now..MAYBE ^_^' okay well, have you read any of 'moonsaiyanprincess's stories lately? Her story called 'a long way from home' (or something like that) is really interesting! Go and read it sometime!  
  
Ü~º¤night§tenshi¤º~Ü  
  
§º^.^º§ (Whom DOES that look like?) 


End file.
